jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner is Not Over (Song)
About / Info "Dinner is Not Over", '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on May 6th, 2019, and it came with a quick music video. The video became popular with many views, so it was extended into a full song at a length of 4 minutes and 40 seconds for patrons of him on November 30th, 2019. It was later released with There's Something Happening, Keyman, and Cupid on February 7th, 2020. Lyrics ''The bolded lyrics were included in the original short.'' Pre-Chorus '''Dinner is not over Dinner is not over Dinner is not over Dinner is not over 1 You said, "something's wrong" And I could say the same to you Broken over and over again What else can I do? Chorus I've tasted friendship (A-ha!) I've tasted you (Oh no) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! I've tasted heartbreak (Wow) I've tasted food (Uh oh) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone But that's dessert (Oh-ah-ah-ah-oh-ah) But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone So put it down 2 Dinner is not over Dinner is not over Dinner is not over Dinner is not over 2 You say, no more ways And now you've got to choose You said "I've got the power To go any time!" And darling, it's true Chorus I've tasted friendship (A-ha!) I've tasted you (Oh no) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! I've tasted heartbreak (Wow) I've tasted food (Uh oh) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone But that's dessert (Oh-ah-ah-ah-oh-ah) But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone So put it- Bridge Want to rise and leave me blind (Alright!) And I feel it coming all the time (No way!) But I really wanna draw the line (Okay!) But you wanna keep me out of my mind (Hey, what?) You want to put me down until I'm fine! Down until I'm fine! Boy, you're hindering apart (No way!) And I wanna, wanna multiply (Okay!) But I'm never gonna see the light (Hey, what?) 'Cause everybody's gonna hold me down until I'm fine! Down until I'm fine! 5 Middle of the story we garter the past in you Thought you were living with something you do For the time Chorus I've tasted friendship (A-ha!) I've tasted you (Oh no) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! I've tasted heartbreak (Wow) I've tasted food (Uh oh) I've tasted dying and it tasted good! But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone But that's dessert (Oh-ah-ah-ah-oh-ah) But that's dessert You can have it when the dinner is gone So put it down Reception / Legacy Music Video The video is called creative with its visuals used to recreate the meaning. Original Song The song is renowned for its amazing and unique message, which is that "Death (dessert) seems good, but you have go through some good and bad dinner (life) to get it". This song is liked by fans overall Extended Version The extended version was praised for its length and being a good addition to the original and being very unique. Trivia * Dinner is Not Over was teased on Plopscotch on May 5th, 2019, which shows the original food cutouts seen in the video * Jack said on Patreon for the extended version, "Hello. Happy late turkey day. Here are some leftovers from house to yours. jack". * The cover and trailer of Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid is based off this song. * Dinner is Not Over is Jack's longest song of 2020. * Dinner is Not Over was the last video to have the "made with left hand" note in the description. * In the description for "Sculptures", posted on Patreon on November 1st, 2019, Jack stated, ''"This month's extended song is taking a little longer to finish, but will be up here soon!...". ''This extended song would be Dinner is Not Over. Category:Music Category:Micropop